


you should fear what you already know

by celestialsunshine



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oikawa being annoying, Overuse Of Parentheses, Overuse of italics, kyoutani has a cat but it never appears, kyoutani is in gryffindor, kyoutani swears a bit, overuse of names, reference to kagehina, reference to kiyoyachi, watari being a little shit, yahaba is in ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsunshine/pseuds/celestialsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i sneaked into your common room because i was curious and everybody is staring at me because i have different house’s uniform this is so embarrassing can you please pretend to know me” hogwarts au</p><p>kyouhaba week 2016. day 2 - magic/fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should fear what you already know

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from onlytruepairings on tumblr!!
> 
> thanks to my bro for checking this for any mistakes and letting me use her cat's name!
> 
> the title is from plastic flowers by the front bottoms and no, it doesn't actually have any relevance whatsoever to the story, i just couldn't think of a title.
> 
> obviously, the harry potter universe belongs to j.k. rowling, and the haikyuu!! characters in this belong to furudate haruichi.
> 
> (i actually looked up a list of sweets in honeydukes for this)

After six and a half years at Hogwarts, Yahaba had learned that despite their many clear positive qualities, Ravenclaw students could be pretty judgemental at times. Quite a few of them were also fairly arrogant, and had a habit of looking down on students from other houses that they deemed to be 'of lesser intelligence'. (Yahaba could deduce that some of them had superiority complexes. He was in Ravenclaw for a reason, after all.)  
This particular time just so happened to be one of those instances.

The problem here was that Kyoutani Kentarou, the infamous sixth-year Gryffindor delinquent, was standing in the Ravenclaw common room. And he was sporting his usual scowl, the one that looked like someone had just told him a joke that he found offensive. Yahaba had heard plenty of rumours about him throughout his time at Hogwarts. That he was in a gang and had once beat up Professor Snape, that he practiced the Cruciatus Curse on spiders in his free time, that he was failing all his classes and was _this close_ to getting kicked out of Hogwarts because of it. He was fascinated by the gossip from his first year to his third year, but by the time Yahaba was fourteen, he knew better than to believe the outrageous stories about Kyoutani. He was still quite intimidated by him, however, and had to admit that he usually steered clear of the boy, despite how guilty it made him feel. Not that Kyoutani had done anything to him personally, but Yahaba had witnessed him snapping at various students and arguing with teachers, earning him detentions from the professors and the nickname Mad Dog from the Head Boy.  
And here this 'rebel' was, amongst a room full of perplexed and put-out Ravenclaws.  
"How did he even get in? He _certainly_ could never understand the logical reasoning needed to answer the riddle." Yahaba heard someone stage-whisper snobbishly, earning giggles and snickers from people near by.  
"I don't think you're even allowed in other common rooms." "Well, _he_ certainly wouldn't be anyway!" More laughter.  
Not-so-polite comments about Kyoutani were being traded across the room, and Yahaba figured that this situation should really be sorted out. And of course, the only other prefect in the room just so happened to be Kiyoko, and no one really _listened_ to her, they just admired and fawned over her beauty (with the exception of that little blonde Hufflepuff that Yahaba often saw accompanying Kiyoko around the castle - well, trailing after her like a lovesick puppy really). Which meant that this was Yahaba's puzzle to solve, and it was increasingly becoming more of a problem because did Kyoutani seriously just _growl_ at someone? Okay, Yahaba was taking matters into his own hands. He stepped forward towards Kyoutani before he planned what he was going to say. Shit. Kyoutani had noticed him and - wait, he was shooting Yahaba a desperate look. He was silently begging _Yahaba_ for help. Well, all his ideas of stern confrontation just went out the window.  
"Hey, Kyoutani!" Oh God, there was no going back now. "You're late! You promised me you'd be here early! Come on, you said you'd help me with my History of Magic homework." And he just had to go and sling his arm around Kyoutani's shoulders. He sure hoped Kyoutani would let him live to see tomorrow.  
He kept his arm around Kyoutani all the way back to his dorm, to make the 'best bros' act as believable as possible. When they entered the room, Kyoutani promptly sprung away from him. "What did you have to touch me for??" "To save you from the wrath of all those Ravenclaws! Aren't you even going to thank me?" Yahaba pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "Stop acting like a child, you're like sixteen." Kyoutani muttered. There sure seemed to be a lot of angry muttering coming from him. "You still haven't thanked me," Yahaba pressed on. Kyoutani reluctantly mumbled out a thanks. "I can't hear you!" Yahaba sang, earning himself a glare. Kyoutani sighed heavily. "Thanks. Can I go now?" He had already turned to the door, but Yahaba stopped him with a hand on his back, making him flinch. Yahaba tore his hand away. "You heard me back there, I said you were helping me with my homework. They'll confront you if you leave straight away, and I won't be there to get you out of it." "Not my fault you made up that lie." "Well, it kind of _is_ , because you were in the Ravenclaw common room in the first place, when you're obviously a Gryffindor. Why were you there, anyway?" "None of your business," Kyoutani replied blankly, giving in to the fact that he was stuck with Yahaba for a while and sitting on the carpet floor with his knees tucked up to his chest. "Aww, come on! I got you out of it, I deserve an explanation!" Yahaba pushed. "It was a dare, okay?" Kyoutani exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "A dare? Do you even have friends?" Alright, maybe that was a little harsh. Oh well. "They aren't my friends." "Why'd you do it, then?" "Listen," Kyoutani snarled, turning his intense gaze to Yahaba instead of the floor. "A bunch of Slytherins cornered me in the corridor and threatened to hurt my cat if I didn't do what they said. They knew I hate you guys more than any other house," he added. "Your cat?" Yahaba grinned. "Shut up," Kyoutani grumbled. He had to admit, he was surprised. This guy seemed like he'd be the one wounding animals, not protecting them. Clearly, there was more to him than what met the eye.  
"What's its name?" "Mog," Kyoutani answered. Now _that_ was cute. He told the other boy that he thought as much. He did not seem impressed. Yahaba decided to choose a different topic of conversation before he ended up convincing Kyoutani to sneak into the common room again and find Yahaba's dorm and - oh God, he knew where Yahaba's dorm was; the idea of being of being murdered in his sleep by Kyoutani was actually plausible.  
"So, what are your fellow Gryffindors like?" And the award for Literally the Stupidest Question Ever Asked goes to Yahaba Shigeru.  
Kyoutani scoffed. "Seriously? Alright, then. I hate them. Pretty much all of them. First of all, there's Kuroo and Bokuto, and they _never_ know when to stop. McGonagall's given them more detentions than anyone else, because they're always doing things like setting fire to each other's hair and like, fighting on broomsticks in mid-air during Quidditch practice." "Kuroo Tetsurou? He knows my friend Kenma really well." "Yeah, I don't really care. And there's my dorm mates Nishinoya and Tanaka, and they're probably the least intelligent people I've ever met. You stuck-up Ravenclaws would absolutely hate them. Yamamoto, too - he sleeps in the same dorm as me as well and he's basically a carbon copy of Tanaka, it's so fucking annoying. And don't even get me _started_ on that shorty Hinata! He literally _never_ stops moving, I don't know how he has that much energy. _He's_ fucking annoying too. He's always with that one Slytherin Quidditch 'genius', either screaming at each other or making out in the corridor. I hate it."  
Kyoutani paused for a second before continuing at a significantly lower volume, his gaze fiercely fixated on a lone Ravenclaw jumper carelessly discarded on the windowsill.  
"Iwaizumi's kinda cool though. I guess. He's like, not some irritating people-pleading bastard that only cares about himself. I think." "Oh yeah, Oikawa's boyfriend. He _is_ pretty cool." Yahaba agreed nonchalantly. Kyoutani's blank expression morphed into a much stormier one. "Don't even _mention_ that -"  
The rest of his sentence was cut off by the door opening and a characteristically composed and calm Kozume Kenma shuffled in. "Oh, you _are_ here," he said when he spotted Kyoutani, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "McGonagall's looking for you. Some of us made a fuss and told her you were here. She's pretty furious, apparently. Said you were meant to be in detention. You should go before she comes to get you herself." "Fucking Ravenclaws," Kyoutani swore as he stormed out of the room in a huff. Kenma flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling before speaking. "I'm not even going to ask." "I didn't think you would."

He cringes at how cliché it is, but Yahaba seems to notice Kyoutani more after the whole 'Common Room Fiasco', which has become his nickname for the event. His friend Watari insists that Kyoutani's just showing up wherever Yahaba is, which he was not doing before - but judging by that smirk on his face, Yahaba is unsure whether Watari is a reliable source this time. And of course, Kenma is no help, despite how many times Yahaba begs him for his opinion on the situation. ("Kenma, don't get me wrong, I love you, but literally how do you manage to be so noncommittal on a constant basis?" "Years of practice.")

Watari keeps 'encouraging' him to talk to Kyoutani again ("Since last time went so well, you know? Look, he's sitting all alone, this is your chance!"), and Yahaba begins to question his motives (he's _certain_ Oikawa put him up to this). It leads to Watari 'accidentally' shoving him into Kyoutani when the latter is doing his homework (a miracle in itself) by the lake. Kyoutani is not impressed. Neither is Yahaba. ("We're not twelve, you know," he grumbles as brushes grass off his robes. Watari's infuriating smirk is present as usual.)

The 'Dancing Around Each Other Phase - Friendship Edition', as named by Watari, somewhat comes to a close when Yahaba is dragged by Oikawa to watch a Gryffindor Quidditch practice, so Oikawa can see his 'darling Iwa-chan'. Yahaba protests, of course, but his attempts are futile (it is Oikawa, after all).  
"Iwa-chan's a Chaser," Oikawa tells him knowingly, as if he hasn't heard it like a hundred times already. "Mad Dog-chan is as well..." Oikawa winks at him. Yahaba shudders. "Never wink at me again. You're disgusting. Why does someone respectable like Iwaizumi like you?" Oikawa pouts in silence for a minute or so, until he decides that commentating on every single thing that Iwaizumi is doing is a better use of his time. Yahaba is screaming internally.

After an incredibly tedious Quidditch practice with many unwanted comments from Oikawa about various aspects of Iwaizumi (most of them unrelated to Quidditch. Yahaba is suffering.), Yahaba is hauled down to the pitch so that Oikawa can fawn over Iwaizumi in front of him (Iwaizumi seems to appreciate it even less than Yahaba), and, of course, he is left hovering awkwardly by Oikawa's side. Until his saviour appears in the form of Kyoutani Kentarou. "Hey, Iwaizumi?"  
Yahaba actually feels bad for the guy after Oikawa whips around and positively _snarls_ at him. Kyoutani, probably fearing for his life, backs off.  
"You probably shouldn't try that again," Yahaba advises him. "Oikawa gets, like, _super_ protective when it comes to Iwaizumi." "Yeah, I figured," Kyoutani deadpans. "So, how have you been?" Yahaba continues, casually picking at the skin around his fingernails. "Break into any more common rooms lately?"  
Kyoutani glares at him. Yahaba grins. "You don't scare me, you know." "Who said I was trying to?" Kyoutani bites back. "Like, everyone?" Yahaba suggests. The other boy simply shrugs. "I do what I want. They come up with their own assumptions."  
Yahaba just stares at him, somewhat awestruck. Kyoutani, to his disbelief, cracks a grin. Yahaba likes to think of this as the beginning of their friendship.

It gets even better. Yahaba finds that he can't quite recall the awkward early stages of friendship. He just remembers textbook pages fluttering in the wind as they sit in silence together while eating their lunch, and accidentally brushing hands on trips to Hogsmeade followed by glancing away from each other and blushing furiously.  
Before he knows it, Yahaba is joining Oikawa in observing Gryffindor Quidditch practices and cheering loudly every time Kyoutani scores (his beloved friends gives him hell for it later, but it's worth it to see him so embarrassed). He is even called a traitor by fellow Ravenclaws during the season's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match when he is far more thrilled when Kyoutani achieves points than when any Ravenclaw Chaser does.  
("But it's _Kyoutani_ ," he protests. He swears he can see Oikawa smirking at him from a crowd of yelling Slytherins.)

Yahaba discovers that although Kyoutani has much better grades than he anticipated, the other boy is pretty atrocious at Potions.  
"It's not my best subject, but I'll help you with it if you want," Yahaba offers when he finds out. "I know, obviously Charms is your best. But yeah, okay." Kyoutani agrees. Yahaba nods swiftly. He does not blush because Kyoutani remembered which subject is his favourite, thank you very much.  
And so begin their bi-weekly tutoring sessions. They meet in the library every Monday and Wednesday. They've almost gotten kicked out multiple times, when Kyoutani raises his voice after encountering a particularly difficult section of the course. He always shyly stutters out an apology after being scolded. (Yahaba does not smile at how adorable it is.)  
Many a time, Yahaba has had to hastily blurt out and excuse before running out to the bathroom where he sits with his head in his hands as he thinks about how unfairly cute Kyoutani looks as he laughs at one of Yahaba's jokes, his face illuminated by the dim candlelight. Yahaba cannot believe himself. Watari seems to know, as he constantly teases Yahaba about Kyoutani. Yahaba pretends not to hear him.

The 'Dancing Around Each Other Phase - Now with the Added Bonus of Friendship', as named by Watari, somewhat comes to a close when Kyoutani and Yahaba visit Hogsmeade together (not an unusual occurrence at this point), and decide to stop at Honeydukes first, as Watari's birthday is coming up and Yahaba knows that he will never be forgiven if Watari does not receive some kind of confectionary from him. After spending a while discussing what Watari might like best, Yahaba decides on a Sugar Quill, Pepper Imps, and, of course, a few Chocolate Frogs. As they step out of the cosy warmth of the shop and into the fresh spring air, Yahaba feels a tug on his sleeve, and as he instinctively turns around, Kyoutani shoves a bag into his hand. "Fizzing Whizbees," he mutters. "I know they're your favourite. As a thanks for being my friend."  
Yahaba thinks he can literally feel his heart melt. (This is when he finally admits to himself that he may have a crush on Kyoutani.)  
He flings his arms around his friend before he has time to react, thanking him profusely. ("It's not that much of a big deal," Kyoutani insists. Yahaba elects to ignore him.)  
To thank him properly, Yahaba drags Kyoutani along to the Three Broomsticks. Almost as soon as they enter the lively restaurant, Yahaba hears an annoyingly familiar (and annoying in general) voice calling his name. Glancing in the direction it came from, he spots Oikawa beckoning him over, beaming. Yahaba takes Kyoutani's wrist and leads him through the crowd to the little table tucked away in the corner that is currently occupied by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Yahaba greets them both, urging Kyoutani to do the same.  
"Ah, Mad Dog-chan, lovely to see you," Oikawa drawls. Iwaizumi nods at them both.  
Oikawa drags a chair over next to him for Yahaba, whereas Kyoutani takes a seat next to Iwaizumi, seemingly wary of Oikawa.  
"Iwa-chan and I were just on a _super_ romantic date!" Oikawa gushes. Iwaizumi grumbles at him to shut up, although his face goes red anyway.  
"And I guess you and Mad Dog-chan were doing the same?" Oikawa wonders, in the most innocent voice he can imagine, his eyes wide.  
Yahaba denies it hurriedly. Kyoutani just stares intently at the wooden floor.  
"Judging by how both of you are blushing, I'm _totally_ right!" Oikawa smirks. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "Just ignore him. That's what I do the whole time."  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa gasps, shocked. Yahaba takes this as their cue to leave. "Kyoutani and I were going to visit the Shrieking Shack, see you guys around!" They both almost race out of the pub, leaving the other two to their bickering.  
"Uh, sorry about that," Yahaba apologises on Oikawa's behalf as they begin to walk down the street. "You know what he's like." "It's fine," Kyoutani mumbles. They remain in an awkward silence as they make their way back to the castle, until they are struck with the misfortune of being caught in a typical late March shower. Without realising, Yahaba takes Kyoutani's hand and pulls him down the road until they find shelter. They break apart almost instantly, and end up staring into each other's eyes (like, _very_ romantically). And then they're kissing as the rain pours around them. It's not, like, _life-changing_ , but it's nice. He could get used to this, Yahaba thinks.  
"This is such a cliché," Yahaba laughs as they pull apart. Kyoutani just grins and shakes his head. "You're a mess." "You're right there, buddy."  
They both giggle at that. (Yahaba makes a mental note to attempt to make Kyoutani giggle as much as possible from now on.) The rain still hasn't ceased, but they continue on their way to the castle anyway, their hands intertwined. Yahaba thinks that this is a sweet start to their blossoming relationship. He hopes that Kyoutani will kiss him again.


End file.
